joshleboshislebestfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Le Anime Series
Josh Le Anime Series is an anime series about Josh Le Bosh and his mates saving the world. It is rated 13+ Teens. 1 Episode runs for 20 minutes. It takes place in america when Gosh Yosh calls Donald Trump gay and mistakes Gosh for Josh Le Bosh, so Josh and Mates goes to america to stop Gosh and Donald Trump. While there, Dr Oofensmurf makes Mecha Josh, the robotic clone of Josh, which betrays Oofensmurf, and then Mecha Josh kills Gosh 0o0. And then just spoil yourself ith the info below. Episode 1: aaaaaaaa Gosh Yosh calls Donald Trump gay and mistakes Gosh for Josh Le Bosh, so Josh and Mates goes to america to stop Gosh and Donald Trump. While there, Dr Oofensmurf makes Mecha Josh, the robotic clone of Josh to kill him, which betrays Oofensmurf, and then Mecha Josh kills Gosh . Donald again mistakes Josh this time for his Mecha self, and gets the FREAKING BUM INDICATORS (FBI) to hunt down Josh. Josh, having nowhere to stay, stays in a giant fridge. Same with his mates. Episode 2: bruh moment Dr Oofensmurf goes to the giant fridge that was in the previous episode and asks Josh Le Bosh and his mates if they could help him. He doesn't specify what to actually help him with, but Josh's mates and him agree, except for the sceptical Sonic. Meanwhile, the FBI spot a U.F.O which has the body of Josh. When the U.F.O gets closer, it is revealed to be Mecha Josh, which the FBI mistake Josh as a magical demon thingie. That's when Mecha Josh KILLS THEM ALL. Back to Josh and the gang, Zero make some gear, including a machine that makes people spaz and makes them say "bruh moment" for Stickman. Josh gets a gun that turns people into chickens, but Josh gave Cooper it because he has his sword on him. After the gear is done, they walk outside the fridge and they encounter Donald Trump. Stickman uses his bruh gun to make Trump say bruh moment , then Cooper uses his chicken gun, turning Trump into a chicken, then Josh and Zero do the finishing blow and chop and saber Trump, making him dead. The gang celebrates and notices the same U.F.O the FBI did. Episode 3: ok boomer Aigh't so the U.F.O (Mecha Josh) lands and a duel be had. But in the greatest of moments, Mecha Josh does a satanic ritual to summon Mecha Sonic (from SMBZ) which destorys everything. Well, except that Keli calls him a boomer and plays the ok boomer song. After that, the spare FBI finds the gang and starts shooting at them. Josh has a flashback (the very first of the series) of Peppa Pig getting shot by the FBI which is probably unbelievable but eh which makes Josh go SUPER DUPER RAGE MODE AND '''HE FREAKING KILLS THE FBI AND EVEN ALMOST MECHA JOSH BUT NAH FAM HE PULLED A BOOMER AND RETREATED. '''The gang celebrates. Yay! Cake! Episode 4: nugget After victory Josh goes for a walk and finds Gart and Gart is very surprised. Josh goes to his house to meet Gavin and Silva56 and explains the epic events. Suddenly, all the glass in Garts house breaks and it's a bad guy! Everyone evacuates the house. The villain is none other than vegatal guy. He wants to kill Gart because Gart likes chicken nuggets. They have a big fight to the death. Gart wins, and Josh, Gart, Gavin and Silva go back to the gang. They celebrate with chicken nuggets. Episode 5 (6, but only on the first airing): s k i p Josh and the Gang realise that the anime is glitching. They notice that this episode is 6 instead of 5. They literally jump out of the anime and enter youtube. Josh first rickrolls the gang because he does that, but then Justin Beiber came and annoyed the heck out of them so Josh searched up guns and killed Justin Beiber. Blanco Brown sees this and hypnotises most of the gang with the git up, leaving only Josh, Stickman and Sonic. They realise that Blanco Brown blocked the search engine, so Josh goes to a ripoff youtube site and searches up knifes and stabs Blanco Brown, restoring everyone. Everyone realises that they need to get out, so they get out. Suddenly, the episode becomes episode 5. Episode 6: cancelled This is the finale. Mecha Josh vs Josh and the gang. Well, maybe if the show didn't get cancelled. Everyone decides that it is not necessary to fight, so the group break off. The episode is about all the characters and their last day. The reason why the anime was cancelled is unknown. Critics called the show "the show that equals god" but the show didn't catch on due to it being a 4kids anime. And besides, Blanco Brown & Justin Beiber dies, and Donald Trump too.